


Light and Dark

by ohmygoshcheese



Series: Magic School AU [4]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, I am Wildcat - Fandom, Mini Ladd
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, BBS, Fluff, Gen, Magic, Magic AU, Magic-Users, The Plot Thickens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygoshcheese/pseuds/ohmygoshcheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is afraid to use his powers, and Craig doesn't understand why. He finds out pretty quickly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light and Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of my Banana Bus Squad Magic AU series

Tyler watched silently from his top bunk as his roommates sluggishly prepared themselves for the day. He smiled slightly to himself as a sleepy Daithi slipped on some ice on the floor courtesy of Jonathan and Brian. The two ran out of the room, Jonathan cackling the entire time, as Daithi chased them, yelling something about bruised tailbones. Laughing, Evan and Lui followed them, probably to calm things down. Or make things worse… Brock sighed and dragged Marcel and Arlan with him to actually calm things down. 

Now only Tyler and his bunkmate Craig were the only ones left. Craig was silent for a few more minutes, then Tyler felt his mattress dip as Craig’s hands grabbed it. A worried face popped up, but Tyler pretended to still be sleeping. 

“Tyler,” Craig said, poking his side carefully, “you have to get up or you’ll miss breakfast.”

Tyler ignored him, and Craig sighed before hopping down with a, “Suit yourself. I think today’s pancake day.”

Tyler stomach started growling at the word “pancake,” but he kept up his charade. Only when Craig left the room with one last look at his bunkmate and a sigh did Tyler finally get up and get dressed. 

Maybe he was being a little ridiculous, ignoring his roommates. Craig especially always seemed to be trying to start a friendship with him, and he felt bad. Everyone else seemed especially close with their bunkmates. But, Tyler was afraid. He wasn’t exactly liked, even among those with a magical affinity.

Tyler’s affinity is with dark magic. And it terrifies him. He didn’t even expect to be admitted to magic school, and now the last thing he wants to do is hurt one of his fellow students. He’s already been in trouble multiple times for refusing to use his magic in class. For the most part, his roommates ignored him, but Craig was always trying to sit next to him or talk to him. 

At first Tyler found the boy annoying, but now he found him a bit endearing. He was already becoming fond of all his roommates, which was exactly what he didn’t want to happen. One of these days he was worried all of his bottled up magic was going to explode. and someone was going to get hurt. He’d never forgive himself if it was Craig or any of his other roommates who got hurt. 

Dark magic has a certain stigma in the magical community. Tyler knew this, his family never looked at him the same way after he accidentally fazed through shadows and started radiating dark energy whenever someone made him mad. He didn’t mean to give that kid nightmares after he shot a spitball at Tyler. He had no idea his powers extended even to the subconscious level. It isn’t Tyler’s fault he was born with this.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Tyler headed downstairs to his classroom. As he walked in he noticed Craig sitting next to his usual spot. He sighed and sat down anyway, opting to just ignore the other boy. This didn’t last long when Craig silently placed a plate of pancakes in front of Tyler.

“I stole them. Hurry up and finish them before Madame Levana gets here,” Craig said when Tyler gave him a strange look. Tyler gave him a nod of thanks and picked up the fork and began to eat. 

The pancakes tasted absolutely amazing, especially since Tyler didn’t have breakfast. He wolfed down the fluffy goodness in record time as Craig watched, amused.

“You should’ve just come eaten with us,” Craig said, grabbing the completely clean plate and shoving it into his bad just as their teacher stepped through the door.

Tyler felt his skin prickle as Madame Levana’s powerful magical aura filled the room. She was, by far, Tyler’s favorite teacher, and he was also terrified of her. Every time she was in the same room as him, he felt his magic reacting to hers. Today her magic felt especially strong. Tyler could feel his self-control slipping and his panic rising.

The source of the especially intense power was explained a moment later when Madame Levana started class by pulling a strange object out of her large bag. “This,” she explained, “is an ancient artifact used by powerful magicians before they were ostracized by society. It amplifies magical power, which came in handy when there were magical wars occurring. However, the use of this object and any other objects like it is very much illegal within the magical community. Several charms have been placed on this one to keep its power in check. It only works completely when you touch it.”

Levana was about to go on, but at that moment another one of their teachers, Sir Pwyll poked his head in the classroom and gestured urgently at Madame Levana. She sighed and said to the class, “I will be, uh, right back. Do not touch this under any circumstances.” She looked sternly at the class, eyes lingering for a moment on Jonathan before she hurried out after Sir Pwyll. 

Almost immediately after the door closed, the class erupted into chatter. Jonathan was already betting Evan that he could touch the figurine. Brock was shaking his head, nervously trying to tell Jonathan that this was a horrible idea, and if Madame Levana found out, he’d probably be expelled. Naturally, Jonathan ignore Brock’s words of wisdom and cautiously approached the figure.

It was in the shape of a sun and moon stuck together. The color was a faded brass with a few greenish rhinestones decorating it. It certainly didn’t look powerful; it looked like something that would be found for a dollar or two at a flea market. But everyone in the room, including Tyler, knew this to be untrue. They could all feel the powerful energy rippling off of it.

Even Jonathan hesitated before giggling nervously and reaching his hand out to tease everyone by not quite touching the statue. “I’m gonna do it,” he said, but his little giggles couldn’t hide the nervousness at being so near to such a powerful object.

Everyone else rolled their eyes and laughed at Jonathan saying he wouldn’t dare, but Tyler was tense. Jonathan was unpredictable. If he felt he was losing the interest of the crowd, he would do something stupid. But, it seems Tyler worried for nothing because Jonathan started pulling away, joking with Craig and Lui.

At that moment, there was a loud “BOOM!” from above and the ceiling and walls shook violently. Tyler yelled out in surprise, and he wasn’t the only one. Daithi and Arlan toppled over in confusion, and the rest had to steady themselves on the desks. However, they were not the focus of Tyler’s attention.

At the front of the room, Jonathan was staring blankly forward. In his hands was the figurine which must have fallen off the desk at the explosion, and Jonathan caught it. A large, ominous black cloud was swirling around it, and mixing in with the black was the clear blue of Jonathan’s aura. It was as if the black magic was sucking in Jonathan’s. As the black cloud expanded, it reached Daithi and Lui, and their mossy green and reddish orange auras started flowing from them into the swirling mass. The stopped moving and went limp as though in a daze. 

“What the fuck is that?” Craig’s terrified voice pulled Tyler out of his near panic. The dark cloud was heading to Craig who was backed up into a corner. Jonathan had fallen to his knees and started screaming, but his voice was getting faint as the cloud enveloped him. 

Acting on impulse, Tyler leaped into the cloud and attempted to grab the artifact away from Jonathan. As soon as he touched the smooth stone, he felt all of his barely held together control slip away. His aura erupted around him, fueled by the power of the figurine. The swirling cloud from the statue stopped expanding and started swirling around Tyler, feeding off of his dark magic. Jonathan and the others woke up from their pained daze in confusion. Tyler started yelling at them, hoping he was telling them to get out of here. 

Tyler’s dark grey aura continued to explode around him in bursts of light, and he could feel the barriers between his world and the world of demons weakening. Small holes appeared in mid-air, and tiny red eyes flashed at him. But Tyler had no idea what to do. He had no control over his powers, and his friends were too scared to do anything.

A couple demons gained the courage to jump through the holes and into the classroom. They snarled at Evan who suddenly sprang into action. “Craig! See if your electricity can close those portals. Marcel, summon a couple demons and get them to fight off these guys. Jonathan and I will call our familiars to help you. Lui, can you use your gravity affinity and pull that thing out of Tyler’s hands? We have to get it away from him!”

As if they were waking from a daydream, everyone jumped up at Evan’s words and got to work. Marcel, Evan, and Jonathan quickly drew summoning circles on the ground and soon several demons as well as Evan’s wolf familiar and Jonathan’s teddy bear were fighting off the demons around Tyler.

Craig’s sunshine yellow aura flared up and he started sending electrical energy straight into the portals, slowly but effectively closing them. However, more kept opening up around Tyler and the statue. “Hurry up, Lui!” Craig cried.

Lui nodded, took a deep breath and focused solely on the magical statue. It wiggled for a moment in Tyler’s hands, then flew upwards toward the ceiling. The black mass almost immediately dissipated, and the guys felt their full strength returning. Marcel’s demons forced the last of the other demons through a portal, then Craig closed that last one and sank to the ground, breathing heavily. 

Tyler swayed on the spot then fell over, but Daithi and Brock sprang up to catch him before he face-planted onto the tile floor. Even and Jonathan dismissed their familiars, and Marcel as well. 

Daithi and Brock laid a shaking Tyler on the ground just as Madame Levana opened the door and came back in, clapping slowly. Jonathan gasped and shrank back behind Evan. “Don’t worry, Jonathan, you aren’t in trouble. This time,” she said, a twinkle in her eye.

Confused, Evan asked, “Madame Levana, what’s going on? Did you see what happened?”

“Of course I did, dear. I was banking on it happening. You boys work quite well together,” she said happily.

Tyler shakily stood up, Brock still gently holding his arm to keep him from toppling back over. “You knew this was gonna happen?” he asked, his voice rising. “Do you wanna kill everyone?!”

“Now, Tyler,” said Madame Levana, undaunted even though Tyler towered above her, “I knew your powers the entire time. I also know that you cannot hide from them all your life, especially if you want to leave this school. I believe the stigma surrounding dark magic affinities is quite old-fashioned. You are not an evil person, Tyler. You know this. I know this. Your friends know this. Look how they helped you. They care for you and they trust you. It’s time you trust them to help you. You can gain control of your powers, and even use them for good. And I intend to help you with this endeavor to the very best of my ability.”

Tyler was silent, struggling to stop the tears ready to fall. A hand patted his back comfortingly, and he turned to see Craig grinning up at him. “We’re here for ya, mate,” he said.

Tyler smiled and buried his face into Craig’s shoulder as the latter continued to pat him, ignoring the tears now soaking through his shirt.

“Group hug!” yelled Jonathan, practically jumping on top of the two.

Everyone else laughed and joined in as Madame Levana watched fondly. This group of boys in gonna do great things, she thought, already planning special practices to get them all used to working together.

From that day on, Tyler never ate by himself. He joked with his friends way past their bedtime and regretted it in the morning. And he finally started learning that fearing his own power was not the best way to control it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tyler is kinda ooc but whatever. He'll get better now that he and the guys are all buddies~  
> Also this was fun to write. Like, really fun. And you got to see a lot of their powers in play this time~   
> Let me know if there are any typos and whatnot. I didn't completely edit this....


End file.
